best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"King Kunta" by Kendrick Lamar
King Kunta is a song by American rapper Kendrick Lamar. It was released on March 24, 2015, as the third single off his highly praised album To Pimp A Butterfly. It was met with positive reviews from critics and fans. Lyrics Kendrick Lamar I got a bone to pick I don't want you monkey-mouth motherfuckers Sittin' in my throne again Ayy, ayy, nigga, what's happenin'? K-Dot back in the hood, nigga! I'm mad (He mad!), but I ain't stressin' True friends, one question 1: Kendrick Lamar Bitch, where you when I was walkin'? Now I run the game, got the whole world talkin' King Kunta, everybody wanna cut the legs off him Kunta, black man taking no losses, oh yeah Bitch, where you when I was walkin'? Now I run the game, got the whole world talkin' King Kunta, everybody wanna cut the legs off him When you got the yams—(What's the yams?) 1: Kendrick Lamar The yam is the power that be You can smell it when I'm walkin' down the street (Oh yes, we can, oh yes, we can) I can dig rappin', but a rapper with a ghost writer? What the fuck happened? (Oh no!) I swore I wouldn't tell, but most of y'all sharing bars Like you got the bottom bunk in a two-man cell (A two-man cell) Something's in the water (Something's in the water) And if I gotta brown-nose for some gold Then I'd rather be a bum than a motherfuckin' baller (Oh yeah!) 1: Kendrick Lamar Bitch, where you when I was walkin'? Now I run the game, got the whole world talkin' King Kunta, everybody wanna cut the legs off him King Kunta, black man taking no losses, oh yeah Bitch, where you when I was walkin'? Now I run the game, got the whole world talkin' King Kunta, everybody wanna cut the legs off him When you got the yams—(What's the yams?) 2: Kendrick Lamar The yam brought it out of Richard Pryor Manipulated Bill Clinton with desires 24/7, 365 days times two I was contemplatin' gettin' off stage Just to go back to the hood, see my enemy, and say… (Oh yeah) 1: Kendrick Lamar Bitch, where you when I was walkin'? Now I run the game, got the whole world talkin' King Kunta, everybody wanna cut the legs off him King Kunta, black man taking no losses, oh yeah Bitch, where you when I was walkin'? Now I run the game, got the whole world talkin' King Kunta, everybody wanna cut the legs off him 3: Kendrick Lamar You goat-mouth mammyfucker I was gonna kill a couple rappers, but they did it to themselves Everybody's suicidal, they ain't even need my help This shit is elementary, I'll probably go to jail If I shoot at your identity and bounce to the left Stuck a flag in my city, everybody's screamin', "Compton!" I should probably run for mayor when I'm done, to be honest And I put that on my momma and my baby boo too 20 million walkin' out the court buildin', woo-woo! Aw, yeah, fuck the judge I made it past 25, and there I was A little nappy-headed nigga with the world behind him Life ain't shit but a fat vagina Screamin', "Annie, are you okay? Annie, are you okay?" Limo tinted with the gold plates Straight from the bottom, this the belly of the beast From a peasant to a prince to a motherfuckin' king (Oh yeah) 2: Kendrick Lamar Bitch, where you when I was walkin'—*Gunshot* By the time you hear the next pop The funk shall be within you—*Gunshot* Now I run the game, got the whole world talkin' King Kunta, everybody wanna cut the legs off him King Kunta, black man taking no losses, oh yeah Bitch, where you when I was walkin'? Now I run the game, got the whole world talkin' King Kunta, everybody wanna cut the legs off him Kendrick Lamar & Whitney Alford Funk, funk, funk, funk, funk, funk, funk, funk, funk, funk, funk We want the funk We want the funk Now if I give you the funk, you gon' take it? We want the funk Now if I give you the funk, you gon' take it? We want the funk Now if I give you the funk, you gon' take it? We want the funk Do you want the funk? We want the funk Do you want the funk? We want the funk Now if I give you the funk, you gon' take it? We want the funk Kendrick Lamar I remember you was conflicted, misusing your influence Why It Rocks # The song is both a turn-up song and a meaningful track. # The hook is infectious which adds to the replay value of the track. # The beat is awesome and has a resemblance to old school west coast beats. # The song has an important place in the To Pimp A Butterfly tracklist as it tells how Kendrick has become so immersed in the rapper lifestyle that he starts thinking that he is above everybody else when in truth he is not. Music Video Category:G-funk Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Instrumentals Category:Kendrick Lamar